


The fire and the field

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Condoms, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To Cas, Dean was fire, burning, flaming, angry, loving, destroying, leaving something new in his wake. To Dean, Cas was the cosmos, the heavens, the fierce and solemn wind blowing through a sky saturated with stars.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	The fire and the field

"So ... She said you liked me," Cas observed, referring to Team Free Will's most recent case. A search for a cursed object had led them into contact with a powerful psychic and she had quickly picked up on whatever it was that had been going on between Dean and Cas almost since the moment they first met.

"Yeah well I do like you," Dean said, speaking very quickly. "You're, uh, you're great. Except when you're being a baby in a trenchcoat, only that's kind of erm adorable, and -"

"She said you liked me sexually," Cas continued obliviously.

"I. Like. Women," Dean said slowly.

"You know about bi people, I'm sure you know about pan people too, Dean," Cas replied. "There's no shame in admitting you are one. Bi men are just as valid as men who aren't bi and anyone who says otherwise is a bigoted assbutt. I am sorry, though, labels are personal, I should not have brought this up. I won't speak of this anymore if you don't wish to. Your sexuality is your own and no-one else's. But ... I've seen the way you look at me sometimes. At other men. So I wanted you to know, if you, how do you put it, _have the hots_ for me, those feelings are returned."

Dean's face went through a rainbow sized spectrum of emotions, starting with shock and ending on a bewildered but hopeful look.

"Uh - you might want to close your mouth," Cas suggested helpfully. "I assume you don't want to swallow flies. Not that swallowing them is dangerous, exactly, but I don't imagine it would be pleasant."

Dean brought his lips together.

"Dean," Cas continued when he saw that Dean was not going to break the silence. "Dean, it's me. I love you, you know that. Nothing will ever change that."

"No chick-flick moments," Dean growled out.

"No?" Cas asked.

Dean looked up to the sky then back down to the ground. He stared at Cas' eyes and then his own followed the line of Cas' face down, along the nose, sensitive lips, all the way to that sharp chin. With a sound that could have been a groan or a growl or even a plea, Dean launched himself at Castiel and their lips met. No shower of sparks exploded, nothing went up in flames. But it might as well have.

To Cas, Dean was fire, burning, flaming, angry, loving, destroying, leaving something new in his wake. Dean's lips, tasting faintly of salt and smoke, fought Cas' firm but yielding ones. To Dean, Cas was the cosmos, the heavens, the fierce and solemn wind blowing through a sky saturated with stars. When they came together, sparks flew. Cas knew all this. He knew Dean was everything he was not, he knew he was completely and painfully laid open before the other man, more than ever before. If he thought Dean would hear him, _really_ hear him, he would have told him this, but he was wise and chose to hold his silence. The hunter was not a man of words and Cas had always accepted that. The path to winning Dean's love lay in the little things - looks, and touches, kindness in the face of endless attitude, gentleness, and pie.

Finally, their kiss drew to a close and, gasping, the men pulled away from each other. Cas made a move to renew the contact, to close the unbearable distance between them but Dean held up a hand and Cas slowed.

"Patience," he said.

Anticipation and sharp longing built in Cas' stomach and he nodded. Dean unbuckled his trousers and indicated for Cas to do the same. Wordlessly, the angel complied. Soon, Dean was bare and Castiel nearly the same, except for shirt and tie.

"Leave it," Dean ordered. "I like the tie."

Smiling, Cas left them on. This time, when he made a move towards Dean's face, Dean did not object and soon the angel and the human were again intimately joined.

Cas grabbed Dean's buttocks to pull him closer. Dean manoeuvred Cas around until both were facing the same wall. Then he pulled some lube and a condom from his bag (useful accessories for his many one night stands) and slipped the condom over his erection. Learning forward, he used his left hand to massage Cas' penis, rubbing lube onto his own with his right.

"You ready?" he breathed into Cas' ear, after his touch had pushed the angel from hot and bothered to very near desperate.

"Yes," Cas groaned. "Now, please."

Dean needed no more encouragement. Using his fingers to guide himself into Cas, he slowly entered the other man's welcoming hole. Cas took a sharp breath in, and Dean stilled, waiting for a sign from his friend.

"It's good," Cas reassured him. "You can start moving."

Dean nodded and did so, sighing from the pleasurable sensation of Cas completely surrounding him. He began to run his fingers along Cas' penis, as he kept up his rhythm inside the man. Cas' eyes were closed, his mouth relaxed and open. If Dean had been looking, he would have realised that this was the most undone he had ever, and would ever, see Castiel. But he could not see Cas' face and only knew that Cas was close. Reducing the pace of his movements slightly, he attempted to draw the moment out, all the while feeling his own pleasure growing inside him. And then, at the exact same moment, both men shuddered and came, riding the intense wave together.

Later, as they sat quietly waiting for morning, Dean turned to rest his head on Cas' shoulder and Cas smiled contentedly. If he were an empty field and his worries swirling fog, then Dean was sharp sunshine. As long as that second heartbeat pulsed steadily alongside his own, as long as Dean lived and loved and fought with the rage of a spitting bonfire, all would be well. He stared out to the east, and waited for the sun to rise and dispel the misty night.


End file.
